Breaking Free
by Glee Sam lover
Summary: For others powers would be a gift. But for the ones that have them see it as a curse. Can you blame them? You've been taking away from you're home and all you want is breaking free. And they do. But are they really free..
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee.**

**1994 - The birth.**

_''We can't change the thing called destiny but we can change the course it's leading us to.''_

_

* * *

_

A drop of sweat runs down her forehead taking the road of her cheek and disappearing when it reach her chin. Her heart beating like the thunder that cherished the sky and illuminating the darkness in the hospital room. The remaining power that locked in her tender body was used to push the little head out. A shrill voice left her throat, warm tears escaping from her dark eyes. '_This was a mistake,' _lingered in her head. She wasn't one to lie down on a hospital bed while trying to push a human out of her.

_'It's a mistake, a mistake!' _

Her sight got blurry and the strength she had going on, weakened.

''Keep pushing, she's almost there,'' the doctor said, while holding the baby's legs.

_'Almost Shelby, keep holding on. Just a little bit. You can do it,' _she tried telling herself calming words so it would ease the pain, or that burning, flaming feeling in her core.

_'O my god. It really burns.' _

Her eye's shot wide open - the dry marks of tears covering her tough face. The white pale room closing in to her, and then those voices.

And that painful burn!

''What's happening!'' Someone shouted in the middle of the room, it was a woman holding a scalpel in her hand her eyes screaming fear. Her long nail's digging into the palm of her hand.

_'Why was she scared? What was she seeing that I couldn't see?'_

She draw in a huge breath and pushed with all her might to close the gap that increased by the little baby. Within seconds she felt the burn disappear and the heavy lump between her legs vanished. The once soundless room was invaded by heavy sobs. The little baby was in the hands of the man who guided her through it all. Through the pain, tears and stress.

But there was something wrong. It didn't take a scientist to notice the color of the baby or the sounds that it made and the heat that radiated from her.

''Let me hold my baby,'' she asked softly barley above a whisper. It's not like they couldn't hear her, it's that they didn't mind her. Deliberately ignoring her, but she's not one to be ignored. ''What's wrong with my baby,'' she asked again, but with no answer received, instead they started talking - not at her but to each other.

''This baby isn't normal, it's skin is on fire and the heat radiating from it's body is.. Unnatural..''

The woman holding the scalpel softly grabbed the baby's umbilical and cut it precisely, she wrapped the baby in a yellow towel, cleaning it's little eyes.

She saw her put the baby in a commode while feeling her wrist a couple of times. The little baby stopped crying. It's hands reaching in the air like trying to grab something. But nothing was there.

Well, nothing that they could see.

One time Shelby had read something, a little story about baby's and spiritual things. When she first heard that she was pregnant her whole life fell apart, that big dream as a Broadway star fell into pieces. Sure she had made it, but no one would want a pregnant woman to showcase their play's. So when she was alone at home with nothing to do she thought it would be a good a idea to read a few things about baby's, getting a bit of knowledge of it. For when the time comes. She kinda stumbled on that little piece of article saying that baby's were sensitive to inhuman creatures, that baby' s could see the things that we couldn't. Something that was more then heaven and earth. Who knows, maybe that's what her little angel saw..

She shook her head furiously and focused on there words. ''How do you mean_ 'not normal'_,'' she tried again to interfere with their conversation unfortunately they didn't give her a spare look, making her feel like wasted air.

''What do you think we should do?'' A other doctor asked, looking down at her baby.

''We should call the secret service, remember what they said last time something like this happened..''

The woman that he was talking to nodded-

_'Wo wait.. The last time.. What do they mean with 'the last time' and what has that got to do with my baby?'_

''I know..'' She paused and looked around like she was searching for something but couldn't put her finger on it, ''this child might be dangerous for the economy, so.. We're doing the world a favor by calling the secret service.. Right,'' she said a little bit unsure.

''Yes.. We are.''

The woman walked out of the room heading for what seemed like a phone, she spared Shelby one last look. Her face saying 'sympathy' but her eyes screaming 'sorry'. Her heels clicked on the laminate making a click-clack sound holding on to a rhythm. Shelby tore her eyes away and turned the sound of resting her eye's on the commode were her little baby laid. She looked at the helpless baby who's fingers were playing in the air. It's eyes slightly open.

A lump caught itself in her throat and the tears that were threatening to spill were lying in her eye's. It's like a empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, she should be happy for not carrying a baby around anymore. But instead she feels like somebody ripped her heart out and was tossing it around. And the worse part of it all - there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

**x-o-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Glee.**

**1994 - Rachel**

_''Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry''_

_

* * *

_

**Shelby POV**

Can a person ever feel helpless?

Or better said, is it possible for me to feel this helpless and wonder how to grow strong again. I wasn't one to lose or give up the fight, I'm tough, I always was and that isn't going to change now. I tell my self that it all will be alright that I'm strong. I always was strong. I didn't turn my back when they laughed at me, mocked me, tormented me, day by day. A matter of fact it actually made me stronger. It's what made me a star, what made me reach the top. And I would never ever let somebody who I care about get hurt. And that's what I'm supposed to do save the person who I love, right now.

But I can't.

Strange, isn't it? Never, ever have I said _'I can't' _or _'I won't' _they're like forbidden words - it even taste bad in my mouth. I have to stand up and save her, we could run away and be a happy family never normal, but happy. It will be mere seconds before _''they came'' _I just had to be strong for her.

I straightened up my back using my hands to lean on them. A sting of pain hit my body wich made me collapse it's like somebody hit me on my head, but that would be pretty sick. Just think about it, I just gave birth to a baby. So really, it would be pretty sick if somebody would hit me.

I turned my head towards my baby.

_My baby._

She's mine, and I didn't even get the chance to hold her. Or name her.

How will I name her?

She's so pretty, so sweet.

Her eye's reach up connecting with my. Her big brown do eyes filled with innocence. Why can't they let me have her. Hold her for a moment it's not like she crying.

But wait, is that even normal?

Shouldn't baby's cry?

Our peace was brutally disturbed by the heavy door. Three people strode in wearing black clothes. It reminds me of the movie ''men in black'' . Their glasses covering the darkness of their eyes and their presents giving me chills over my body.

''Where's the child,'' one of the guys says. He walks up to the commode (of my still unnamed child) putting a finger on her head. ''She's burning.'' His lips curl up into a smile, it's not the kind of smile you would want to wake up with. It's a smile that haunts you in one of you're darkest nightmares.

''Check her energy, Luke.'' The same guy says.

His hands reach down taking my baby in his hands. He puts his right hand underneath her neck and his left hand is resting at her back. The guy, that must be Luke, pulls out a strange machine. It looks like a mobile phone only this thing has three wires sticking out of it. While Luke moves it's way towards my baby I see the wires moving. With every step he closes the space between him and my baby - the wires start moving faster and faster. He finally reaches my baby and the wires start moving uncontrollable. The electronic machine leaves his hands and quietly rises up. Within a second it collapses down reaching for my child. The three wires each take a part of her body. One wire invades it's way in her ear, the other in her mouth and the last wire rests on her stomach.

A red burning light illuminates the darkness of the room changing the colors of the walls. The ones white walls turn to pink, and the ones pink baby turns into the brightest color red. She starts screaming, louder and louder making my ears bleed. My heart feels like a tic stone falling out of it's safety cabinet. The thunder that still locks in the sky is nothing compared to the light that my baby produces. The shocks from the outside clears the darkness, leaving scary prints on the curtains.

''Stop! Your hurting her!'' I scream with all my might. I turn to look at the several of doctors standing in the room but non of them seem to stop the event. They're frozen by what they see, not knowing that they made it happen.

If I wasn't this hurt I would kick their asses.

Her body starts shaking uncontrollably. The mans grip tightens around her. Little flames escape from her body, at first it was just little flames, but the fire increases within seconds - making her entire body surround with flames.

''Put the wires away,'' the man says who has a hold on her.

Luke takes the machine in his hands and clicks on a red button. The wires leave there main position and return back to there previous way.

''Give my baby,'' I let my tears run freely down my face, trying to stare at the people whom are still holding her.

''She's it, sergeant Johnson. We finally found one of them,'' the other guy say's who was standing just minutes ago next to Luke.

''How do you mean _''on of them'' _are there more,'' I asked - but again they ignore me.

''We can develop the system further, Steven. Luke, erase their memory's.''

_Wo, wait, what!_

''You can't do that. Give me my baby! You can't take her! Give her back! Now! Give her back!'' My breathing was fierce as I screamed at the top of my lungs forcing myself to get out of the damn bed but failing dramatically.

They can't just do that, they can't take my baby away and erase my memory, that's just wrong in so many levels.

''Who is she?'' Steven asked, pointing at me.

''She's the mother of the child,'' one the doctors answers giving me a regretful look. Her eyes were full of tears as she tore her pupils away looking at the ground beneath her.

''So, you're the mother of this baby?'' Luke asks.

''Yes, I am, and I want her back.'' I reach my arms forward, waiting for them to give her.

''We can't do that. We need her. It's best if you say goodbye-''

''You can't do that!'' I screamed breaking his sentence.

''Yes we can. It has to do with the safety of mankind. And if humanity is in danger we have the right to do something about it. We are the S.S. Secret service and we will do everything in our power to make the world a better place, you're child is very useful for us. It's powers may save the mankind. Don't you want the world to be save?'' Johnson said.

''Bullshit, you just want to use her for you're machines. I saw movies about you guy's you're up to no good. And I refuses to give away my child!'' I watched their faces freeze and for a second I thought that I might of scared them. But the angst went away as fast as it came.

''I'm sorry, but you have no say in this.''

Unbelievable, _no, no, no. _I refuse to accept this.

''I will call the police,'' I whispered looking down at my hands, folding them neatly in my lap.

''The police is in on it, so is the government. Like I said; you have no say in this. Luke take the eraser.''

God, how can a person sound so cold.

_Bastards._

Luke puts his hands in his pockets taking a big flashy stick out of it. Something like that can blind you for the rest of you're life, maybe that's why they wear those dark tic sunglasses.

''Wait,'' I practically beg. If I might never remember this. Maybe I could name her. Give her something to remember me, even is she never will.

''What?''

''C-can I name her. Please?''

Would they really take this chance away from me?

He hesitated but gave in.

''Rachel.'' I breathed.

He nodded and waited until Johnson and Steven left the room closing the door behind them. That would be the last time I see her face, the last time I hear her cry or scream. Never will I see the toothless mouth again. But the thing I regret the most is never having the chance to hold her in my arms. Tell her how much I love her even if she would be taken away. I would tell her how much I care for her and what I would do to keep her save. I stared at the door for what seemed like hours.

''Remember me, Rachel.'' I whispered in the hope she might remember. But I knew, it doesn't matter if she's different, special or magical. She wouldn't remember me. And I wouldn't remember her. Destiny could be so cruel sometimes just once I wished that things could take a different path.

The next thing a saw was a flashing red light blurring my vision and mind.

* * *

**x-o-x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own glee.  
**

**2001 - On my own.**

_''Being on your own is like a single star, without the others you shine brighter, but some don't want to shine, some don't want to blend in but rather fall in the shades of others.''_

**

* * *

**

Seven years, it had been seven long years now that I've been here. Locked away from civilization. Nobody who knows that I'm a life, crazy huh. You're a living human been but you're unknown, you're existence is mere fiction to those from the outside. Better yet, I'm like a living spirit, yes it sounds crazy, a living spirit. It's like I'm breathing and I'm here but only a few people know that I exist the rest has no clue. It's been seven years since they took me away from my mother, seven long years that I've been locked up in an empty, large cold chamber the walls were bare and gray, there were no windows in the wall and a barley noticeable door with a doorknob. Like a prison cell, you can go in but you can't go out. The ground was like the gray empty walls and the only thing that showed life in the cold room was me. My posture, breathing and movement was all that showed life.

It's weird, isn't it? Somebody can take you away and nobody has a clue. My birth never was official and to top it the government can do this without getting caught, awful, isn't it. It was when I was five years old that I asked the people around here who I am or what, because I deserve to know the truth and nothing but the truth. That's what I expected, instead they twisted my words and made me train harder and harder so hard my bones creaked.

It was like a military training, only worse.

They taught me talking, walking and history, they taught me the basics of life how to fight and obey. I was trained as a machine. A human machine. But I was stubborn I always was and I think I always will be. I never stopped trying to put one and one together and that's what I did, slowly it build up to two and two and before I knew it the truth came poring out. It were the little things that I glued together, the small things that showed me big cases. Very soon I found out that there was indeed more than the cold room I was sitting in and that there are more life forms than the people among me. But the most important of it all, there are more people like me.

It was eight months ago that I really figured out the truth and to think about it - it was the thing that brought me here in the first place - that made me see the light. My powers developed eight months ago gaining an ''extra ear'' I could hear everything they said, I heard their voices through ten meter thick walls and conversations kilometers far away. As I got older, the distance enlarged, I began to hear voices from all over the world, it were cry's of help asking me to save them. Asking for my help, I heard gunshots, knifes digging their way in a body, an incredible amount of pain. I heard many people screaming, crying, begging. Literally unbearable, but what could I do? How can I help others if I can't even help myself.

So as I heard them speak on the other side of the chamber I figured out the truth;

_''Her powers are developing, unless we find a way to control her she will rebel against us. What should we do?'' The voice was similar to Stefanie, an incredibly sweet woman. She was like a mother to me always standing up for me, being helpful, sweet, she told me that I most certainty should never give up and always listen to their needs. She was so sweet._

_I hate Stefanie._

_''Quiet Stef, it will be fine. She doesn't remember nothing from her mother, the doctors and everything that took place years ago she was just a baby. She sees us as her family, we're her family, remember? She'll price us. So whatever you do keep her happy. Once we are ready to improve the chip we can plant it in her. All our worries will be over.'' Johnson said being his __distasteful__ self._

_ I really thought of them as my family, my only family._

_I thought.._

_There was sighing, ''you're probably right. I'm just really worried. Besides, Stephen, Damian and Marie spotted different energy fields on the date base.''_

_''What? Others, that means that there are more like her. That's great news.''_

_''That's for sure, the problem is that it will take at least one year before we know exactly where to place the force fields. The energy that propagates itself is not as strong as hers,''_

_''It doesn't matter,'' interrupted Johnson, '' find them and do it as quickly as possible.''_

I switched their voices of putting everything they said in a line. I realized that I have a mother whom certainty doesn't remember me, that there are more people like me, that Stefanie can't be trusted (never trust a pretty face) and that the people who I call family aren't near that stage, they don't even come close. No wonder the courses were so hard. I knew I wasn't here in my own free will, that feeling biting in my pit was like a warning, every day that they told me what to do, it never seemed right.

I'm a prisoner, and god knows what they want to do with that chip they're talking about.

I shook my head furiously to wring the thoughts out of me when the sound of the buzzer zoomed. The sound echoed softly through the walls almost inaudible. But the quiet room where I was sitting in made sure to let me hear every pitch. The door slowly opened, and the _friendly_ face of Stefanie appeared in the opening. Or better said, back-stabbing-lying-ass-bitch.

''Hi, Rachel, are you ready for your workout,'' she had a sickening grin on her face one that I would enjoy hitting of her.

I wish that escaping wouldn't be as hard, knowing that I'm one person against thousands off people - who probably know how to end me - isn't an easy task. I know that with my powers I could likely defeat them but one bullet can still kill me, I'm magical not immortal.

''I'm coming,'' I said softly while I stood up, my brown locks of hair falling past my shoulders and placing my tan arms along my side. I adjusted my yoga pants so my sign wouldn't be seen. It was a tattoo that was right above my uterus a number that said 350. According to them it's a sign of their secret base.

For me it's a sign of slavery, for ever on my skin.

I shuffled after her on my way to an endless training, hoping for a way out even though I'm scared to take the chance. It all comes down to the fact that I don't dare to do it on my own. How am I going to escape from the government? And even if it works, how am I going to survive in a world that's been ruled by the government. I'm on my own, and that fact, sucks.

* * *

**x-o-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : Glee isn't mine.**

**2001 - Hurt.**

_"Being hurt by someone you trusted leaves a hole in your heart, which love is the only thing that can fill it."_

_

* * *

_

Powerless I walked behind her through the halls, taking my surroundings in sight. Moisture-covered windows were in the walls giving me a chance to glimpse at the many employees, as their hands were grabbing at their versatile materials which they used for fluid-filled tubes. Large glasses sat on their noses while they had their fully focus on the display they had going on behind those glasses, yet I could see their pupils rotating with my moving body.

My footsteps echoed through the corridors, Stefanie's hands slid to my shoulders and held it tightly, her nails digging into my skin. Slowly I felt her push me forward, a gesture that meant for me to walk faster.

I stared in the darkness, seeing a shiny metal door appear the more we walked closer, showing me that this was the limit. The steel gleamed and so did the spikes. Usually I would be full of fear and biting my nails of, one by one, things were different this time. It's been different for a very long time, once you suffer the same pain so often, there comes a time that it doesn't hurt anymore, or it hurts less. It only feels like a needle that's been pressed in a delicate point, the pain that nestled in the heart is then long forgotten. The more it happens the less it hurts.

We reached the door and Stephanie did the rest, she walked to the steel covered door and tapped a code in the multiple numbers. She then laid her eyes in front of a red scanner, that checked if she thoroughly worked here, when a small beep rang, the door slid open. Stefanie then pushed forward and motioned for me to follow her. As usual, I walked into the pitch-black room, the cold air filled my lungs and my sight wandered the dark. I walked to the center of the room, knowing that Stefanie was long gone. It was always like that, she brought me to my goal and left me when the hard parts came.

In the past I would scream her name, hoping for her to guide me through this or at least hold my hand.

The lights switch on and my eyes met a big, large mirror that was gaping in front of me. I could only see myself inside of it, but I knew for a fact that they were at the back and could see my every movement, I bet they could even hear my breathing. A familiar voice filled the empty room and my breathing was no long the center of the sounds. I directed my eyes to the two speakers in the corners. They were dangling in the roof.

_''350,'' _that's how some of them call me, just because of the number carved on my body, while my name was definitely, Rachel, _''as usual, you know what the goal is.'' _I nodded without hesitation. The goal was simple, to win or lose. It's like a life and death situation in here, if I give up I die. If I succeed they will put me back in the chamber and let me rest, the next day it happens all over again.

_''Good.'' _he said, as the door opened. _''Steven intends to put the strap on your pols, you know what happens, when you give up.'' _Again I nodded as I stretched my hand out for Steven.

The strap contained an electronic mega-ism that responded to a button, if I did not react or according to them, give up, they would push the button that they contained. This button will send a shock to the strap which would ensure that I get shocked. I've witness that more than once. According to them it would make me stronger, it will teach me how to hold my ground in a fight, so if I get attacked or am lying under tremendous pressure I can still keep fighting, I would be use to it.

It could be a smart idea, if it wasn't so deadly.

The black strap was tied around my wrist, as the dot turned green, Steven walked away but not before he send a sickening grin my way. I could only shake my head and try to pay little attention as possible towards him. He tightly shut the door behind him, as his footsteps died somewhere along the way.

_''Are you ready, 350'', _I nodded again, numb to speak against him. His voice was the only thing I knew from him. I have never seen his face or heard his name. He was like the referee in this spectacle they call, training. He was a bad referee to be precisely, everything my opponent did, he approved, even if it was wrong.

The lights shut down, and again my eyes were left roaming in the dark, looking for any sort of light or an idea for what to expect now. To my surprise, the floor in front of me opened and I was left to shrink back. I took little steps backwards, while the gaping hole enlarged. A ray of light ran out of it and a mechanical monster followed it's lead. His stale arms blinking in the ray of light, the small pieces on his mechanical body, looked like polished silver. The gaping hole was slowly closing, when the mechanical monster was completely in all its glory standing before me. The lifeless object demonstrated little movement, until the voice spoke again.

_''Think you can handle it?''_ He asked, and I heard a piece of hate in his voice. I could only answer; yes, still gaping at the machine, but my ears wide open for his words.

_''That's what I thought,''_ and again his unnecessary hatred, yet I did everything they wanted. Just when the sound of the microphone died, deafening noise was made by the machine. My hands slid towards my ears, grabbing them, I closed my eyes and tried to reduce the pain. What didn't exactly work. The noise withers away and my eyes slid open, just in time to meet the bright green eyes of the machine.

His mechanical body moved with a speed that I have never seen before, especially for a machine that is about 400 pounds. His long arms were focused on me and for a moment there, I thought he wanted to hold me, so I ducked away, just as fast. But his hands didn't want to grab me contrary, his hands turned into shotguns that were releasing bullets at me. One by one they flew towards me, while I tried to dodge them. The next one flew towards my belly, I bended my back, backwards, so that the bullet just flew inches away from my face. He than aimed at my face, I tipped my head to the left to avoid it. The rest that came right at me, were illuminated with the same movements.

But that was not all, apparently the machine had more insight. His eyes that were seconds ago still green, shriveled. Two empty holes appeared in the once poison-green eyes. The two holes gave a glow.

I was panting and tried to control my breathing. I bounced a look at the big mirror, where they were watching me. How I would love to know what they were thinking of me, right now, If I read their minds this question would be answered, but if I did, I would risk my life, knowing that my full attention should be here.

Unfortunately I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the long red stripes leaving the machines eyes and coming my way.

_Lasers._

_Great.._

A stream of pain took over my body, my back connect with the blank wall that lay behind me, my head that connected the wall just as hard. I let out a cry of pain, trying to stand up. Just when I was almost right on my feet, a jolt went through my arm, a well-known shock. The painful shudder ran over my bones and the hair on my arms stood up. My heart felt light, as my legs succumbed. I fell on my knees while the shocks kept coming.

I bounced a look at the strap of the electronic mega-ism around my wrist and saw that it gave light.

It was activated.

I looked at the mirror, where the manipulative bastards were, I could already see them grinning with pleasure, while pressing the button several times, just to make sure that I was feeling pain.

The shocks kept coming and there seemed no end to it, a tear trickled down my sweaty cheek and I knew that more tears would follow, no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

The machine was walking towards me and just a second there, I saw black, everything was blurry. The pain kept coming, and my heartbeat slowed, feeling my blood run to my head. As I heard gentle pulls of what sounded like a rifle.

Would they really end me, now?

I closed my eyes and let the pain pass me,

The pain of losing a mother, the pain of being imprisonment, not knowing who you are, of traitors, of being smashed against walls, the pain of shocks. I swallowed it all at once.

The feeling that always brought me up, was running in my veins. I felt my heart beating faster, from slower to harder, so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. My hands clenched into fists and my body felt hot, I literally felt fire running in me. _''Weak,'' _I heard softly in the distance.

That one word was enough to smear my anger, it was enough to open my eyes fiercely, and to let the flames I saved in me, to release. The flames left my body, reaching for it's prey and attacking it. Damaging it like knives damaging the skin. My eyes only saw the fire, the rest was vague, but the surprised sound I heard was enough for me to know, that I am definitely not weak.

I heard something collapse, momentarily I saw something through the fire, the machine falling apart, completely melted, its parts scattered around the room.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I tried to quietly breath and control my powers. My fists weakened and so did my body, exhausted I let the last bit of energy surround me, the flames circling me.

My body dropped down on the cold ground, feeling my head hit the steel, hard, the sounds of doors ringing in my ears as my eye-lids suddenly felt a whole lot of heavier.

_''She surprises us every day..''_

That was the last thing I heard, before losing realization.

* * *

**x-o-x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : Glee isn't mine.**

**2002 - Sam part 1.**

_''Who will be the one to save me from myself? .. Who's going to catch me when I fall.''_

* * *

''What's your name little boy?''

''My name is Sam..''

There he was, standing in front of fore people who were wearing thick black glasses and long black coats that would probably be blacker then the sky. He watched their faces and saw no trace of emotion. They almost looked _malicious _and that was something he wouldn't often think of people. Sam was the kind of boy who always saw the good in people even if their kindness was hiding behind a savage frown, it didn't stop him from looking deeper. He knew that eyes contained so much emotion, even though some people smile he could still see grief in their eyes. It was something he called a gift, not many children at his age would know how to do such thing or even think about it. Though he wasn't mature just yet he could still sense things that people normally don't do. His mother always told him he was special because of that.

Though he was a bit of a nerd, people have told him that more then once. No matter how mature he acts, he still gets called a nerd, loser etcetera. It didn't bother him anymore, if you are such a thing why bother trying to deny it. He learned such wise words from his father.

So yes, he could be the nerd, he loved comic books and action figures. And sometimes he thinks that there is more beyond the world then they see, he thinks that ghost and spells really do exist. His mom always tells him that his fantasy is big, but for him it isn't just fantasy, he sees it as au.. autha.. authentic.. That is the word, right? For him magic truthfully exist and monsters with long tails and dragons that spit fire genuinely do walk somewhere on the earth. Some people might call him a bit to dorky and might find him over the top. However nobody questions him about it, they think it's perfectly normal for a boy at the age of nine to believe in fairy tales and dragons.

He recalls his first memory that contained the main reason for his obsession with magic and abnormal creatures. The movie 'Dragonheart'.

_He was sitting with his mother on the couch moving restless next to her. His legs were folded underneath him and his large sweater was practically covering his whole body, from the neck down to his knees (he was pretty short). Not that he is taller now, but still._

_His blond hair graced at his temples as he pursed his lips at the TV. His patience was nearly gone for he couldn't wait any longer. He was staring straight forward at the TV as if it was about to explode, though no such thing happened, he still stared at it. His mother contrary was sitting quietly next to him watching her husband work on the DVD player whom was searching for the hole were the DVD should go in._

_''Dad.. Can you please hurry, I really want to see the movie.'' Sam restive said, his body bouncing up and down. This was the day for him, today he was finally going to see the movie his mom and dad bought for him, he recalled them saying that he would love it. He doubt it at first, but when he saw the cover and the large dragon covering it, he felt something spark within him. He couldn't explain it very well so he chose to ignore the feeling. But ever since then he fascinated about dragons and magic. He soon asked his father to buy him a few comic books. His parents loving that he finally found a hobby did what Sam asked of them, and soon he was hooked._

_''Sam, can you be patient. Your father is trying to do his best.'' His mother replied instead of his father as she glared her son down. Her eyes telling him that he should quit it, though he could spot a bit humor beneath them._

_''But mom,'' he said stretching her name, earning himself an eye roll, ''You and dad have made me wait ages for this movie,'' his mother laughed, showing the mockery in her smile. He sighed but didn't let that stop him. ''And now I really want to see the movie. You can't blame me for being so impatient, besides, daddy is being really slow.'' He glanced back at his father who was now standing proudly on his feet._

_''Well Sammy, don't worry I am already done.'' His father smiled his teeth bright before he started the DVD player. As he finished he took a seat next to his son. ''Now you can see your movie.''_

_Sam smiled at his dad before focusing on the TV. Waiting for the movie to start that would change his whole life.._

The memory slowly left his mind bringing him back to the present. As he remembered this thoughtful memory he knows that it definitely changed him completely. Though he was young, not that he's old now, it really stuck with him.

He brought his self back to the event in front of him. His eyes roaming at the the fore people wearing black. He noticed a really beautiful woman standing at his right. She was wearing a gorgeous smile and he almost felt save. If it was not for his addiction for fantasy movies and comic books he would surely believe her act.

''Well, hello Sam. My name is Stefanie,'' the beautiful woman said. She walked a little closer towards him and he suddenly had the urge to scream. His parents were just above the stairs in their room and he asked his self how the people whom were standing here came inside his house. ''You don't talk much, huh?'' She continued.

''W..Well,'' _get a grip of yourself Sam. _''I don't understand how strangers came inside my house. And it pretty scary. _So excuse me _for going all mute on you guys but this is not cool.'' He emphasized his words a bit to show them that he wasn't scared. Rule no. one. Never let the enemy see your fear, they will use that against you.

He was pretty glad for being a nerd. Because only a nerd would remember such things in a time of need.

''Sorry to scare you like that,'' a other man started. He pulled his glasses of and Sam was met with piercing blue eyes. ''My name is Stephen, and we just came here to ask you a couple of questions. Do you mind?''

Sam would love to run the hell away and show them that he truthfully does mind, but he should probably hold on to the rule no. one. If he wanted to live this down. ''Shoot.''

Stephanie smiled. ''You're cute, Sam.'' He snickered. As if he would fall for her charms. Though he didn't expect her to get angry which ensured a scowl to come upon her face. Her once pretty face turned really scary, which made him think twice about his choice to not run away.

''So, Sam. Do strange things happen to you, things that can't be explained?'' Stephen completely ignored Stephanie's threatening face and focused solely on Sam. A smile gracing upon his features.

Sam tore his eyes away from Stephanie and also focused on Stephen. Or specifically focusing on his question, because Sam knew that weird things happened to him. He told his mom about it but she would say that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He retorted :''Then it likes playing tricks, because it does it all the freaking time!''

He got grounded for that. His mother said that he shouldn't swear. Sam doesn't understand why parents ground you because of swearing, it's not like your going to stop.

He remembered the time that his 'imagination' played tricks on him.

_He was swimming with his class on a really hot day, he remembered that it was a hot day for he asked more then a thousands times if they would get some ice cream after wards. It was that hot._

_He dived into the soaking cold pool, causing a couple of bystanders to get splashes of water over their clothes. He swimmed upwards looking at the people who got wet, and they didn't look happy._

_''You ass, look what you have done! My Prada shoe's are all wet. You will so feel my wrath when you get out.'' The Latina girl from his class spitted out. Her ponytails graced along her face as she shook her head furiously._

_''I.. I am sorry?'' He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, though it did._

_''You best be sorry Blondie. This is so not good for you rep...'' His rep? ''.. And you will so pay!'' She walked away making her hips bounce more then necessary. Sam thought it was to much, she shouldn't act so mad, it was just a mistake. And besides why did she move so much with her hips, is that how girls walk?_

_As the Latina girl left, more followed, leaving Sam alone in the pool. Some of the people who left glanced at him, some scowled. He still didn't understand where all that hatred came from.._

_He sighed as he swum a couple of times back and forward. Choosing that it was becoming pretty lame without others he made a dive down towards the tiles that were resting beneath the water. As he reached the tiles he ticked it and went back upwards. But something strange happened. He didn't move an inch. He glanced back to see his trunks stuck against a spike. He forced his body to go up, but soon saw that it was no use and breathing was starting to become necessary._

_He swum back down towards the spike so he could pull his trunks away, but somehow it also didn't bulge. He pulled harder and harder knowing that he didn't have long before he would need air again. He dug his nails inside the trunks at a lazy attempt to tear the piece of clothing off. Still it didn't work._

_A little bubble escaped his mouth and soon the bubbles escaped his nose too. His vision became blurry and he knew for a fact that he was going to die. So instead of trying to pull his trunks of, he inhaled the water to put his self out of his misery._

_When the water went inside his longs he felt his stomach twist and turn as his heart was beating rapidly. He let his arms leave his trunks so these could fall along his sides as he waited for death to claim him._

_It didn't._

_It took him approximately two minutes to notice that he was still alive, and breathing. Breathing inside a pool.. With water.. Maybe he died and became a fish?_

_He didn't wasted anytime to figure out what the hell just happened so he took fate in his own hands. He pulled his trunks of, forgetting that people might be at the surface and started swimming bare naked to the top while breathing the water in. It was strange for him to inhale water and not drown like a normal person would, instead he felt alive, as if this was the way it should be, him and the water. _

_As he reached the surface he let out a sigh of relief. Until he heard someone gasp._

_And standing just few measures away from him stood the Latina girl, and she wasn't the only one who accompanied her._

_''He's naked!'' She screamed as he heard the laughs right behind her._

_So he knew, right there, that she wouldn't let him live it down, just because he made a few splashes of water hit her.._

He shook his head and noticed the fore people still standing in front of him. He didn't know if he should have to answer honestly or lie. However, his mom did tell him that honesty lasts longer. Though he didn't knew if it would be such a clever idea for him to be honest right now.

''..Yes.. I guess..'' He answered, aware of the smiles that crept their faces except Stefanie's. He just thought that she was still pissed about the seducing thing... But really, she's like.. Forty.. And he's nine. And that wouldn't be good for his.. Um.. _Rep_.

It was pretty smart of him to not tell her how old he thinks she is. He learned that from his mom, she had told him that if he would ever tell a woman that she was old all hell would break lose. Her words : ''That is _blasphemy_, Sammy. Never tell a woman that she is old! Never!''

He didn't know what that was, though. He thinks it's something bad.

* * *

**x-o-x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : Glee isn't mine.**

**2002 - Sam part 2.**

_Remember me when I'm gone, is what they say, but sometimes, they can't remember, for they don't have any recollections for this act._

* * *

Sam could feel his heartbeat accelerate, his body nearly anxiously agitating. His blond hair waved along his face, as his green eyes glanced at the people insight. He felt like prey who had just falling in to the hunters pitfall, as he watches the growing smirks on their faces.

He asks his self how long it would take before his parents would notice the noises that were being made. He doubts that his parents would expect a little boy like him to be so boisterous. He is a child though, and it might not surprise him if they were to think that he was doing such thing. However, he really doesn't believe that his parents would expect him to speak with different kinds of tones, and being really good at it too.

Sam steps backwards, inching closer towards the doorway. His eyes shifting uncomfortable to the left and right. ''Maybe I'm just saying things that aren't true,'' he dares to take a step back again, swallowing his imaginary saliva. ''I like to make things up, and I always use my imagination, even when I'm in a conversation with other grown ups. It just.. happens.'' He fakes a smile, but doesn't stop his movements. ''I think you people should go, because my parents are upstairs, and they don't really like it when I'm talking to strange people.'' Sam feels his back hit the door, seeing this as his cue to open it quietly and let them out, however if they refuse to leave he might get this as his first and only chance to escape, thus he should probably run. Hoping that it could tear him away from his home and them.

He won't let an opportunity like that slide.

Sam puts his hand on his doorknob, still facing the door with his back and his eyes on the strange people, before pulling it slightly open. ''O, no, we're not leaving just yet.'' Sam feels a cold air blow past his face, revealing a slender body in front of him, barely inches away. The body slams the door shut, never giving him the chance to open the door fully, the fingers of this particularly person touches his hand and removes this subsequently. ''I doubt that you would tell us something very personal, and turn your words the instant.'' Sam cups his head back up, letting his eyes collide with the dark-green eyes in front of him. A smile appearing on the face he found gorgeous, yet frightening.

''Stefanie is right Sam,'' Stephen began, walking upfront and stopping behind Stefanie. Stephens lips curl up, showing Sam another smile he found oddly nice. Although Sam could see that this smile was just as Stefanie, nothing but phony. Sam knows their angle, they want him to trust them, and with those smiles they expect him to believe that the persons standing ahead of him are nothing but nice.

Sam is blond, but not stupid.

''If you tell us about your 'imagination' we might help you.''

''How can you help me?'' Sam straightened his posture, ''if everybody tells me it's merely fantasy, how in the world can you help me then?'' He presses his lips together. Knowing that he had said to much.

''So you admit, that it isn't voluntary in your eyes?'' One of the strangers steps forward. ''You believe that there is more, then people claim you see.''

Sam constipated rather he should be honest again, or not. But something in him desperately wants to know if the occurrences that have happened to him were truthfully more then what others have said to him. He wants to know if maybe they could help him with the various of questions he has. And stop the curiously things from happening. ''One time,'' Sam swallowed, ''_one time _I almost drowned.''

''And?'' Stephen stepped in, impatiently waiting for him to continue.

Sam straitened his posture another time, casting a glance at Stefanie before him, whereupon he side glanced his couch at the back of the living room. Thus to try if he could put his thoughts at ease, which were screaming at him, telling him to close his mouth and run now that he still had a chance. Or perhaps tell them it's a joke and beg them to leave so he could live his _normal_ life.

Well, as _normal_ as it could be.

''What happened that didn't seem normal, Sam.'' Stefanie seemed to be the same friendly person he saw at the beginning, however her eyes revealed her true persona once more.

''I almost drowned, but the strange thing was, that.. I.. didn't.'' He gazed back at her face, but only coming upon the confusion he had expected to be roaming her eyes. ''The water was crawling in my lungs, and I could've swear that I couldn't breath anymore. But when I, breathed- when I breathed in the water.'' He swallowed again, ''It seemed... _Normal_, it felt so.. good.'' Sam closed his eyes, trying to relish in the seem feel of the cold liquid against his body, the same fluid lingering in his lungs. Making him not only feel re-born again, but feel so much stronger and even better. He thought of himself as a much better Sam at that instant, almost thinking that he could do the things he never expected he could. Seeing as he could already breath underneath the surface, he thus believed he could do far more things.

''Are you sure Sam?''

He hesitantly nodded.

''Stephen, he must contain the element, water. He already has all the side effects. Remember what Johnson had said.''

''Yes I remember,'' Stephen turned his head slightly back towards one of the strangers, ''He had said that after 'fire', comes 'water', after 'water' comes 'lightening', and after 'lightening' comes-''

''Air.'' Both strangers who were currently in a conversation turned their heads towards the voice that had interfered with their conversation. And answered it correctly.

Sam on the other hand was deep in thought, trying to figure out why he had involved his self in their conversation. Though that was the least on his mind, he was currently trying to figure out why he had letting his self say such thing. He was bringing up something that he wanted to keep a secret, a dream he had not confidence in anyone. And now as if they weren't already trying to gain something from him, he had to give them a bait too.

''What did you say, Sam?'' Stefanie was the first one to been taking away from the trance she had shortly been in. ''Did you just say 'air'? How did you know that?''

Sam refused to talk about he dream he had been having, he found it something he would rather keep to his self. ''I, guessed.'' He nonchalantly tried.

''No, you knew it exactly.'' Stephen smiled, ''you are definitely one of the persons we've been looking for.''

Sam pushed an eyebrow up, ''_one_ of the _persons_?'' Not only was he wondering if there were more people, but he also wanted to know what for a person he might be.

''Yes Sam.'' Stefanie started, ''you are not just a human, you're different then any other. And there are more of your kind-''

''-One that we already have in our captivity.'' The other stranger at the back spoke up. However, this had only lead Sam to tense up, and his face losing it's courage it was first sporting, and falling revoltingly in to anxiety.

''Captivity, that means like, in a prison, right?'' He shook his head. ''I'm not a criminal! You can't put me somewhere I don't belong.'' He pushed his back harder against the door, hoping that he might go through it, but of course no such thing would happen.

''No Sam, it's not a prison,'' Stefanie scowls back at the stranger that had just spoken up. ''It's a place where you can be, you. And learn how to deal with your powers.''

Sam laughed. So, now he has powers. ''Stop it, this is going to far. And it's getting really scary. So I want you guys to take your madness, and the other twisted things you have up there and get the hell out of my house!'' Sam eyed the people in his hallway one by one, but none seemed to bulged, nor try to tell him off. They simply stood there, waiting.

''Sam, I don't think you understand.'' Stefan stated, ''we are not here to talk to you. We're here to take you with us, with or without your cooperation. Either way, you're leaving with us today. Now.''

Well, Sam did not expect that.

''I'm not going anywhere!'' He turned his head to his right, glancing at his stairwell and trying to conclude if he would make it, if he ran now.

''I like you Sam. Don't let us do this the hard way.'' Stefanie, grabbed him by his upper arm, pulling him towards her. ''I don't want to hurt you.'' Sam thinks that she does want to hurt him.

Thus he decide to do the thing he had to do the first time Sam had seen them, and screamed. Calling at the top of his lungs his father and mother. Frantically moving his arms up and down to wiggle his self out of Stefanie's embrace, however this had lead her to hold him even tighter, clenching his arm until he couldn't hold the pain he was feeling any longer and screamed louder. Sam used his arm that hadn't been locked up in Stefanie's enormous strenght and pinched her, making her follow his leads and also scream out the pain.

''You little-'' She never got the chance to finish that sentence, for at that moment his parents were running down the stairs and standing just a few measures away from their beloved son.

''O, my god,'' his mother grabbed her chest as she eyed the occurrence in front of her. ''Sammy, what is going on here.''

Though his father wasn't one to take so long, as he saw his son in such a situation. His father had gone in full dad mode and ran up to the intruders, in an attempt to get his son out of their claws and back in his fatherly arms.

''Marie, call 911!'' His father expeditiously called out to his wife, as he continued his movement. But the intruders weren't delicately, contrary, they were all trained to the extreme knowing several of martial arts. For this was a required standard they had to learn, especially if they were dealing with highly powerful creatures. Even if these special creatures didn't know a thing about who they were just yet. They could still strongly use their powers against them when they felt that they were in the possibility of being in danger. Therefor the emissary's needed to be well prepared.

Stephen solely turned his body towards the raging father, he motioned for his fellow emissary's to stand hold and do nothing. Instead he wanted to be the one who would teach the meddler of a father to keep his nose, and also his hands to his self.

Stephen walked ahead, dodging when Sam's father reached out to punch him in the face, not even moving his hands. Sam's father tried his luck again by using his right hand to punch him in the stomach once more, but Stephen merely stepped to his left and dodge the punch with ease. Sam's father stumbled forward but soon regained composure, he turned his face back towards the intruder and used his full body to attack him. However Stephen didn't need this depleted movement thus decided to put an end to the father's senseless tries, by taking Sam's father by his arm and twisting it back wards. Pulling the young boy's father up to his chest and turning the man to face his son, leading his back to face Stephen.

''This was fun, but we have better things to do.'' Stephen said, not even sounding a bit impoverished. ''Damian, get a hold of the mother before she does something stupid.'' The emissary at the back nodded and walked over to Sam's mother, stopping her just when she was about to click the green call button. Damian dragged her by her arms, pulling her away from the phone, whereas he pulled the opposing mother towards Stephen, holding both her hands at her back.

''How will we handle this Stephen. We can't just take the boy, the parents are here and have seen the whole thing. We need to do something about it.'' Stefanie turned her head to the right, motioning for the mother. ''She will probably call 911 when we're gone, and you know that we can't mess this up. It has to stay below notice, or else soon the whole world will know.''

''Know, about, what..'' The father bit out through his pain. ''That you're trying to kidnap my son? You sonofabitch, I will get you either way, the cops will get you. Don't you think that when he has disappeared that no one will notice. Everyone will!'' Sam's father struggled a little harder against the hand around his arm, but didn't seem to get any closer towards his freedom. Nor to his son's.

''Don't worry about that,'' Stephen replied, ''nobody is going to worry about your son.'' He smiled, and Sam knew that this smile was truthfully a real one, but it merely showed one thing, just how cruel Stephen was.

''We, will worry about him!'' His mother started, her tears leaping along her face, falling out of the corners of her eyes. ''Is it money that you want? We can give it, just let go of him.''

''It isn't money that we want.. It's him, and only him.'' Stefanie stated the obvious. ''Though, believe me, you won't worry about him. As of today you won't even remember that you had a son.'' This caused both parents to gaze at the woman before them. Hence to make herself more clear she reached in her pocket, taking out a little object, which oddly looked like a pen but clearly wasn't. ''With this we can make you forget about everything we want. We can even block out the entire memory of you having a baby. You can start fresh, without a son.''

''Why are you doing this?'' Sam's mother was crying more, as she eyed the object in the female's hand. ''We l-love our son, we would never want to s-start over without him. W-why.. a-are you doing this?''

''Because we need him!'' Stefanie was losing her patience by now. ''The boy isn't normal, he doesn't even come close to being normal. And we need him.''

''For what!''

''For the well being of the world.''

''You mean for the well being of yourself! So you can gain from it, so you all can gain from it.'' Sam's mother sobbed. ''You don't care about my son, you only care about yourself, and therefor want to gain from his, gift.''

''No, that is not true, we don't want to gain from it. We are helping the world. His powers will bring world peace for everybody. But we need them to cooperate, he needs to cooperate. And therefor we need to make him someone who can be as strong as his power self. He needs to be inanimate, he needs to be a-''

''Machine,'' his father finished. ''You need him to be a machine, for only machines can be heartless, and inanimate. You want him to be something, he is not.'' He laughed bitterly, ''you want him to be so _cruel. _That he wouldn't give a shit about the people he hurts!''

''It's for the best,'' Stephen replied, ''if feelings get in the way of fighting, you will be nothing but weak. And our methods will make him stronger.''

''Anesthetic.'' His mother shook his head. ''A monster..''

Stefanie had enough, she couldn't take it to hear these people talk such foul about their methodologies. They were simply bashing it of, and Stefanie knew that this would be good for those children. They would learn how to be strong, and capable of defeating the enemy without letting their hearts get in the way. She knows that when killing somebody you have to be at that moment, nothing but a refractory person. Everyone who dares to end a persons life is less then a human-been at that moment. Their experiment only accelerates this process, they will be faster anesthetic, and killing the enemy will be done much more better. Those children will thank her in the end.

Stefanie held the object tighter in her hand, going in her pocket she grabbed her own sunglasses, and motioned for the other emissary to give her a spare sunglasses, as he did so. Stefanie laid it upon Sam's eyes. Before putting her own on. ''Adjust your sunglasses, guy's, so we can leave. I have had enough from there pathetic endeavor to change our minds, or gain their son back.'' The other emissary's did what was told and adjusted their thick black sunglasses. Stefanie walked towards Stephen and gave him the object. ''You do it, I'm going to bring the boy to the car. He might try to take the sunglasses of and we can't risk that.'' Stephen nodded, as he loosened his grip on the father.

Sam felt himself being pulled away by Stefanie, as she opened the door, he got a quick glance at his back, not seeing much due to the sunglasses on his eyes. However, he could still see his father looking defeated. And knowing his father, he had never looked that, vulnerable.

And his mom, Sam didn't need to look at her to know that she was mentally broken. The sobs that lingered the room as he was pulled away, were his prove. Somehow, in the back of his mind there lingered the question if he could have done anything to prevent this, or stop it.

He asks his self if the red light he saw next, before the door closed, came from the lifeless object between Stephens fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer : Glee isn't mine.**

**2002 - She's... Broken.**

"_They can't hurt you unless you let them."_

* * *

_''When the Rain is blowing in your face,'' _Santana's lips parted, letting the words flow ease fully out of her mouth as she quivered monumentally, her whole body trembling from the severe cold she was feeling. The water drops falling concrete on her face and sliding slowly into her clothes. She gazed longingly down the street as her body stayed fastening on the pavement. Sitting on the cold ground, she found that her only release from the frigidity she was feeling; was singing._ ''And the whole world is on your case,'' _Santana blew a light breath, watching the air that released itself turn into a light wind before dispersing within the night. _''I would offer you a warm embrace..'' _She wraps her own arms tighter around her waist, rocking back and forth as she kept her gaze on the dark roadway's, just waiting expectantly. _''To.. Make.. you feel..''_ She pressed her eyes together allowing a single teardrop to escape. ''_My love_..'' She held her body tighter, as if scared that she might fall apart if she were to loosen her grip.

The young Latina feels her body temperature decrease due to the cold, the rain seems to help with this circumstance. And it sadly doesn't work in her favor, it does however give her time to think. At the age of nine she never expected herself to think so much, yet she has too, and yet she does. _''When evening shadows and the stars appear. And there is no one there to dry your tears..'' _Santana recalls her mother singing her this specific song. Always telling her daughter in song that she would be with her, though she might not be home often. Her mother is with her, in song and in her heart. And when Santana may feel lonely or scared, she just had to sing this song and her mother would be nearby. Santana thinks that her mom had meant for this song to be like a spell, or a summon perhaps. Thus she expected her mother to come when she sang, just what a summon meant. However, her mother never did appear.

Same tale goes for her _damn_ father. Who had to pick her up from dance class ages ago. But apparently he had forgotten her, once more. Or perhaps when she sang the song it didn't reach her father's whereabouts. Although her father did tell her that he wouldn't come late again, he even promised it. Or maybe promises didn't mean a thing during this century, and his words were just lose threads that can't be tied properly again. Thus, she was getting sick of it. It has happened more then once, often after her dance classes, and school, or even other activities. Her father seemed to forget her every time, and his way to make up for his stupidity, was money.

Santana knows by now that money can't buy everything. Because she sure as hell still felt empty when the exchange was given.

She gazes up at the sky, only to feel the raindrops pour along her face. Santana blinks a few times, to prevent the water to leak in her eyes. Instead of looking at the drops pouring, or the dark clouds in the sable night, she gazes at the light forming up high. Waiting expectantly for thunder to appear. She breathes in for the last time before belting another line,_ ''I could hold you for a million years.'' _She pauses, letting the words sink through the cold swiftly air before resuming, _''to make you feel my.. Love.'' _She clenches her jaws before closing her lips, waiting for the thunder to light up the sky. For as long as she has to stay here, she at least wanted to enjoy her favorite part of the gravely night.

Santana stares up at the sky, looking at the swiftly movement of the thunder propelling through the heaven. Arched movements vultures loudly. Biting through the thick layers of darkness. She see's the sky light up due to the shocking luminescent motions, as the clouds part within the heavens. The sound of sweet thunder fracturing the silents minutes after. Letting Santana wonder just where the thunder has released itself.

She hopes that she could once in her life time get the chance to see lightening up close. Not caring if she would be at the verge of dying, seeing as she has been told (quite a few times) that thunder can kill a person abruptly. The electricity electrocuting a human can (probably will) send the specif person straight towards it's death. Although, this fact didn't frighten Santana, at all. Contrary she was fascinated about the things lightening could do to a person. She thinks- no_, knows_, that seeing such a thing would bring a feeling out of her she can't particular explain. Perhaps it's utterly voltage, maybe even joy?

Santana lets her eyes retrain the sky, the thunder taking a hold of her as she enjoys the musical sound the heaven is producing. Composite with the rain, it seems as a beautiful combination. The sounds seems yet more boisterous. _Amazing,_ is the only word that can describe what she was thinking best. As she gazes back down to the road she sees another light forming far ahead, inching closer. But strangely not seemingly the same like the headlights she's use too. Actually the lights don't seem at all familiar. And the dark car which the vivid light is coming from, seems more frightening then acquainted. Not that she had expected a strange occurrence to feel tensive.

She bites away the cold she's feeling, and refuses to fall in the hands of the anguish whilst looking at the sable car coming forward. Watching as the car stops just a measure away from her tremulous body.

She watches two mans step out of the unknown car, the raindrops clattering upon the hood. The mans walking closer towards her, and all she can do is wrap her arms tighter around her own body. The water falling upon her face and misting her sight. Santana presses her eyes to little slits as her brown pupils gaze back at the strangers. Both wearing black suites, and with two sunglasses haunting their eyes, she finds them oddly mysterious. In a good way.

The first man at the right ends up standing in front of her. ''Hello young girl.''

Santana shows them a weak smile, knowingly that she can't talk to strangers but still doing so. If her parents indeed cared about her, they would have brought her home a long time ago. And not have left her under the pouring rain. ''Hi.''

''We couldn't help but see you sitting here all alone, aren't you cold?'' Santana keeps gazing back at him, trying to find out why he would be talking to her.

''I am waiting for my parents.''

''Those parents aren't particular nice, are they?'' The other man at her left speaks up. She revolves her head to him. ''I'm just saying this, because if I had a child, I wouldn't have left her out at the pouring rain. Besides it's very cold.''

She merely nods. Santana knows her parents around remotely good. But they aren't bad either. ''They aren't bad. If you think so.'' She shivers due to the cold. ''They just often forget, that's all.'' Her right hand leaves her body and comes lying upon her face. She wipes away the water drops, but to no avail. The pouring rain clouds her face once more.

''Why don't you come with us into our cars we can-'' His words stop as a loud thunder makes it's self known. Both man tremble slightly before her eyes, but still try to hold their composure. And the little Latina girl, instead watches the thunder make it's appearance. Seconds later the sky lights up with the same lightening, once more.

And she enjoys it, more then she should have.

The man at her right gazes at the man at her left. ''You sure like the thunder, don't you?'' He questions. Receiving a nod from her. ''Do you want to be special, Santana?''

She cups her head straight away to the left, the water drops hitting her face. ''How do you know my name?''

''You're special, Santana. And people like us help special people, like you.'' She raises her eyebrows. ''You're not happy with your mom and dad. But you can be happy, with people just like you. Don't you want to fit in?'' He receives a determined nod from Santana. ''We can help you with that, but your mommy and daddy will not be seen in a while.''

''I don't know..'' Santana say's, making the left dude frown. ''Mommy and daddy will miss me.'' She doesn't believe her own statement, though.

''They won't,'' the left dude answers coldly. ''But we will be very sad if you won't come with us, Santana.'' She looks downcast. ''We can make sure that the thunder will not be so far out of reach for you anymore.''

She cups her head back up, ''really?''

''Really..'' He smiles his teeth bright, the raindrops falling upon his lips. ''_We_ promise you,'' he points to the guy at his right and back to his self. ''That you will be closer to thunder then you will ever know.''

''But, my mother and father..''

''We can make sure that they won't mind.'' The right dude said.

She hesitated, though. Not knowing what she's putting herself into. ''How do you know I'm special?'' She bits her lip, her tongue flickering out and catching the raindrops on her bottom lip.

''We wouldn't be here, if we wouldn't know.'' The right guy states.

And she agrees, for in her mind, that seems to be the only way she can be happy, again. Thus she walks with them, stepping away from the pavement. And leaving the cold rain. Leaving the life she knew, at her back. Refusing to turn around.

Santana wonders for a moment if she would ever hear the sound of lightening again.


End file.
